


Treehouse of Horror S

by CanonicallySoulmates



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester are Jack Kline's Parents, Drabble, Gen, Inspired By The Simpsons, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 16:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20914865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanonicallySoulmates/pseuds/CanonicallySoulmates
Summary: “Did you wreck the car?” Dean asked again still cleaning the guns”No”“Did you raise the dead?”“Y-yes, full cemetery headed into town” answered Jack(inspired by the scene in The Simpsons Halloween Episode: Treehouse of Horror 3 where after raising the dead Bart and Lisa run home and when they tell Homer they did something bad his first reaction is to ask about the car)





	Treehouse of Horror S

Jack hadn’t meant to raise the dead of the small town they were in, he just wanted to help with the case, how was he supposed to know that the fake looking occult book he had found in the town library had actual spells; he ran as fast as he could back to the motel he and his dads were staying in wishing he had his powers back so he could do something to stop the zombie hoard slowly making their way into the town before either Sam or Dean found out, more worried about his dad’s reactions to what he had done than the zombies coming after him. If they didn’t kill him it would be a miracle, he was willing to bet Dean would be furious while Sam would just give him a disappointed look that would make him feel like the worst son on earth, heaven and hell combined. He’d be grounded for months with no helping on hunts, no training, no driving lessons and most certainly not being left alone without adult supervision, he was sure of it!

“Dad!” Jack screamed as he barged into his parents motel room “I did something very very bad, I’m so sor-”

“Did you wreck the car?” Dean calmly asked, not looking up from the guns he was cleaning.

“Our kid comes barging into the room screaming and your first question is about the car? Really Dean?” said Sam while he continued to pack his and Dean’s things

This was not the reaction Jack was expecting, “What?”

“Did you wreck the car?” Dean asked again still cleaning the guns

”No” 

“Did you raise the dead?” 

“Y-yes, full cemetery headed into town” answered Jack as he braced himself for the screaming, for Sam’s disappointment for-

“But Baby’s okay?” 

“Yes” Jack replied confused by the lack of reaction from either of his dad’s

“Alright then,” replied Dean as he calmly stood up from the table and turned towards Sam who had been quietly listening, “Sammy stop packing we got a hunt here after all.” 

It’s official, Jack decided as he watched his dad’s gathering their supplies, calm parents after you’ve done something wrong is a hundred times scarier than any zombie hoard.

**Author's Note:**

> This is crack, pure and simple, I just wanted to do something cartoon-ish, I wrote this up in like 15mins after watching Treehouse of Horror 3 cause the moment I saw that scene I could picture it with Sam, Dean and Jack and I jut found it so fun to imagine. Personally, I wrote this with Sam and Dean being in a romantic relationship in mind but it is pretty ambiguous so it can also be read as gen. Title, of course, inspired by the title of the episode, and this work can also be found on my tumblr @ canonicallysoulmates


End file.
